Fragments of Glass and Otherworldly Lore
by The Rose Blue Prince
Summary: A pair of Danny Phantom inspired poems. Chapter 2; The Brothers in Striped Pajamas *AU* - a different view on the two ice teens of the Ghost Zone. An non-rhyming poem. Rated T.
1. Fragments of Glass

**Fragments of Glass**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom.

A Danny Phantom FanFiction Poem Written By: The Rose Blue Prince

* * *

There once was a mirror that hung on a wall

It was lovely, silver, and ever so tall

One day in its clear crystalline glass

A young boy looked into its deep, endless depths

His sapphire eyes reflected in a brilliant hue

Never even knowing the hidden danger he'd just walked into

For, you see, the mirror was cursed

It held a spirit that was obsessed with the pumping of blood, it's blackened soul full of dark, twisted mirth

As the onyx haired boy's eyes shone in the mirror

The spirit fell in love and had to have him near

The boy leaned in closer, his warm breath fogging up the glass

Deep within the reflection red eyes flashed, singing the hypnotic song of a siren from its prison's depths

Drawing the boy in, he leaned closer still

Until a single crooked hand reached through the mirror and pulled him in with its sheer force of will

For the mirror was cursed, you see

The spirit that resided within the enchanted glass was hungry for blood, always searching for 'nother pair of eyes

And so when it pulled the boy in it never let go, the gala clothes he was wearing turning a deep black in the mirror

Its red eyes now joined by the color of bright blue gem that now held flecks of vibrant, pulsing crimson

No longer alone and hungry within the magic mirror

The lady screamed in triumph, her long black hair shaking as she clutched the boy close, for she had won this round

And then the mirror shattered, diamond-like shards of glass falling to the ballroom's ground

Leaving the mystery that of which has never yet been solved

For the raven haired boy was never seen again, having disappeared without trace

Leaving only pristine fragments of glass in his wake

Everyone in the kingdom had just thought he ran away during the annual Ball

But that was not the truth, no, not at all

For he was truly kept prisoner by a beautiful red-eyed woman that sang like a lyre

Trapped forever within the memory of the shattered mystic mirror

* * *

**Uploaded: 8/27/2012 around 6:25 p.m.**

Danny was at a the annual masked costume ball in the small kingdom of Amity Park when he mysteriously lost his elaborately embroidered white mask that went with his outfit. He had searched for it everywhere, except for the supposedly haunted second ballroom, and having no choice left, he went to search for the missing item in there. His sister, Lady Jasmine, had warned him once more before he went into the room, and maybe Lord Danny should have listened.

Too bad the haunting echo of the spirit, along with a blue wisp of mist, already had him entranced as he pushed open the large, carved wooden doors of the second ballroom, the curved silver door handles freezing his sweaty palms. And then his eyes locked on the mirror, the doors silently swinging shut behind him.

The rest, my dear fiend, is now just known as myth and folklore.

Time and fate can be two very devious beings, no?


	2. The Brothers in Striped Pajamas

**The Brothers in Striped Pajamas**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom or the Boy in the Striped Pajamas (the latter was my inspiration).

**WARNING: **This may be a little too dark/sad for some readers.

* * *

A Danny Phantom FanFiction Poem By: The Rose Blue Prince

* * *

I have silky pink and white striped pajamas, they float easily around me when I fly through the airless green atmosphere

I love the freezing tendrils of cold that wrap around the ice that encases the majority of space in my new home

I wish I had a friend that didn't run away from me

I like to hug people… but I don't think most people like it when I do that, for they usually cringe away when I try

I don't like it when people treat me badly, mock me and insult me behind my back

I don't have any choice in the way I look even though people make fun of me for it

I can't help who I am

I have a brother with a pair of eyes that glow and a pair that are dull

I feel sad that he doesn't know I'm his brother

I have memory fits sometimes, broken, shattered, gray memories

I don't like them very much; they scare me

I see myself in a horribly dirty place that is mockingly called a "camp"

I hear my brother tell me that everything will be all right, he says that we'll get out of here

I watch as his long, dirty black hair covers his crystalline blue eyes, not quite meeting my gaze

I feel him try and clean the mud and sweat off my face before we eat our bread, his eyes still sparkling with foreign _hope_

I am proud that he never looses that hope, even when we get skinnier and skinnier and when we're surrounded by **_death_**

I hug him and he hugs me back, my blonde hair shaking as I cry in his arms

I understand that I'm special, and so is my brother; we both make things with the snow that falls outside the fence

I call it magic, and we both laugh together by the barbed wire

I smile a small smile when he gives me the nickname Klemper, and he smiles back when I call him Phantom

I feel the first spark of happiness that I'd felt in months, and my smile widens slightly

I stare at our reflections in the dirty water near our special snow, our eyes momentarily flashing blue

I wonder if we're normal sometimes; what kind of humans can manipulate ice and snow with cyrokinesis, after all

I cry when we get torn apart, when big scary men put us in different camps, dragging away my only friend

I try to bury myself in the snow that never seems to stop falling, my skin turning blue before they drag me away, _saving _me

I'm not at all sure that I wanted to be saved, I almost spit on their thick boots in hatred, but stop just in time

I clutch the edges of my cot with blue fingers as tears of ice slide down my still slightly blue face

I scream until my throat burns when they tell me my brother got turned into "Jew smoke"

I turn hallow when they tell me I'm next

I wish that Danny, my brother, would let me hug him now that we're together again in a strange physical form of death

I miss him even when he's right next to me

He doesn't remember me, but I remember him

* * *

**Uploaded: 9/2/2012 around 2:43 p.m.**

I hate sad things. I need to go eat a bagel and sniff up the tears now. *Grabs a tissue and runs away*


End file.
